Love & Labels
by Electricmist
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo have been too busy for a while, in more than one sense. But with the judgement of other people, there's always a little light in the darkness. Yaoi, language, GrimmIchi.


**A/N: Saw the video/gifset of the love and labels thing that basically just goes as described in the story.**

**Warning: Yaoi don't like don't read, language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shitbags or any of the love and labels stuff (if that's even what it's called)**

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry you had to leave your goddamn my little pony shirt at home." I say dryly.

"Fuck you Ichi, you know I don't wear that in public anyway!" He replies just as sarcastically, grinning and taking my hand.  
We wade through the throng of people gathered in the town square, more people than normal. More...diverse people than normal.  
"Why the hell do you suppose there's all these people out here today?" The blue haired man holding my hand asks.  
"I'm not sure Grimm, I just wanted to run a couple errands and maybe hit the beach."  
We'd both been swamped with our studies, and we finally found a day where we had each other to ourselves, hoping to kick back with some cocoa and a movie like pulp fiction or something. No such luck though, because even a simple request like that is thwarted by massive fucking conglomerations of somewhat humanoid organisms.  
"Well I for one wanna see what the hell is happening." He mutters before shoving the gaggle of girls in front of us to the side.  
They stumble and trip, a few muttering curses. "Watch it asshole!" The taller blond one says, until her eyes register what she sees. Her jaw practically hits the fucking floor.  
Nono bitch. Mine.  
Without any sort of hesitation, I grab the collar of his hoodie and pull him into a kiss, smirking as I hear her nasty comments.  
"C'mon Grimm, let's get going."

My much taller boyfriend wraps his arm around my waist once we reach the center of the mass. There's a big black screen, set up on a stage with some walkspace in front of it. Everyone seems to be on this side of it, and it takes me a second to notice the little box with "love has no religion" displayed in the upper righthand corner.  
Two skeletons appear on the screen, hugging each other. One of them pics the other up and spins them around.  
Out from behind the screen comes a man in a Fez and a woman with a head scarf, holding hands.  
"Huh, whaddya make of this Ichi?" Grimmy asks, looking awed.  
"...I think someone important is trying to make a point here. Government official or something." I stammer out, having to think quickly. Except most government employed people couldn't care less about shit like this.  
Someone taps me. "I paid for this. Now shut up and watch."  
Fine. Crotchety weird guy in a green and white striped hat.  
Two more skeletons appear.  
Out from behind the screen comes a man in a turbin and an American-looking man.  
The words change. "Love has no race."  
Five skeletons appear. Three small, two large.  
They hug in a group, and the two bend down to lift the little ones onto themselves.  
Out from behind the screen comes a dark woman in African clothing, with a ginger boy on her shoulders and a mixed child in her arms. The other adult emerges, an Asian woman holding an Indian boy.  
Three skeletons appear.  
A Hispanic man, an Asian man, and an African child walk out from behind the screen.  
I can feel tears pricking my eyes as I realize what this is. The anti-labels campaign began a while ago, starting small. Unfortunately, it never really caught on, and many 'different' youngsters wound up doing harmful things-to themselves and others. Gay kids were hurt, lesbians tortured, interracial couples split, churches had to be receded from.  
"Stop being a baby, baby. I wanna see something." My lover says, rubbing my hand.  
Grimmjow and I head towards the back of the screen, evidently because he wants to see how it works and how much is behind it. The machinery appears compact, Grimmjow and his trust-me-I'm-an-engineer self trying to touch it.  
The same man in the green and white striped hat suddenly appears. "NOT FOR TOUCHING ONLY FOR LOOKIN-wait  
Are you two young boys together?" He asks, withdrawing the hand he'd slapped Grimmjow's away with.  
"Yeah. Why." The blue haired man by my side practically growls.  
Mister green and white stripes' eyes get huge and he shoves us up the stairs. "Goody! Hurry on then!"  
I stumble up the stairs and Grimmjow has to catch me to keep me from falling off.  
"Fuck that guy!" I mutter while my boyfriend of almost 5 years holds me.  
"Shut up and kiss me asshole!" He whispers, somehow audible to me over the crowd. Or at least that's what I heard him say.  
Oh well. Heart wants what the heart wants.  
I kiss him, long, hard, happily, because honestly I've missed this. I've missed him, I've missed openness, closeness, and I can't hold it in any longer. I pour my heart out in this kiss.  
He picks me up afterwards and carries me away-but the prior mob of people are all collectively clapping for some reason. Cheering. And Grimmjow has this huge character smirk on his face.  
Fuck.  
I look back over his shoulder, barely registering the words in the box on the screen we'd probably just come out from behind.  
"Love has no Gender."


End file.
